Je ne t'aime pas
by aylala
Summary: [songfic] Réveil difficile pour le jeune Sirius Black. Entre manque de sommeil et abus de boisson, il va se mettre à réfléchir... un peu !


**Disclaimer : **Hormis l'histoire qui provient de mon esprit bizarroïde et étrange, rien n'est de moi ! Les personnages appartiennent à la grande J. K . Rowling et la chanson « Je ne t'aime pas » est de Zazie et Vincent Baguian. Je ne fais que les faire se rencontrer !!

Je tenais à dire un grand merci à **Amandiine **et **Tonkie** pour avoir lu cette histoire en avant première et de m'avoir donné leurs avis !! -

Bonne lecture à vous

Aylala

**°°°°°°**

**Je ne t'aime pas**

_J'étais à l'hôtel Beau Rivage  
Un nid douillé face a la plage_

Le chant de oiseaux dans l'arbre situé près de la fenêtre de sa chambre réveilla Sirius. Le jeune homme, les yeux toujours clos poussa un léger grognement. Il avait mal à la tête. Il ne savait pas si c'était par manque de sommeil ou par abus de boisson. La soirée de la veille avait été arrosée. On ne pouvait tout de même pas lui reprocher d'avoir dignement fêté la fin de l'année scolaire ! Lui aussi avait passé ses ASPICS. Bien sur, il avait nettement moins travaillé que certains autres, mais tout de même ! Il avait bien le droit de se détendre. Et puis, si James et Lily avec qui il était venu passé la semaine dans ce petit hôtel tranquille, ne s'étaient pas éclipsés dès le début de la soirée pour faire Merlin sait quoi, il n'aurait sans doute pas tant picolé ! C'est vrai que seul, la soirée organisée par l'hôtel perdait de son charme… Mais Lily partait à la fin de la semaine en vacance avec ses parents les deux tourtereaux ne se verraient plus pendant un bon petit bout de temps… Normal qu'ils aient eu envie d'en profiter… Sirius grogna un peu plus fort, tout de même, il n'avait pas du y aller de main forte, son mal de crâne s'annonçait carabiné…

_J'aurai pu croire au paradis  
Tout seul au fond de ce grand lit_

Le jeune homme remonta le drap jusque sur ses yeux. L'avantage des vacances était qu'il avait toute la journée devant lui pour récupérer. Il allait tout simplement se rendormir et d'ici quelques heures, il serait en pleine forme. Il irait ensuite retrouver James et Lily et tous les trois iraient comme tous les jours depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, lézarder au bord de la piscine. Ensuite, ils retourneraient dans leurs chambres se préparer, comme d'habitude, il attendrait dans le couloir, James et Lily qui seraient encore une fois en retard pour cause de câlineries… Il en profiterait pour draguer gentiment les jeunes femmes qu'il rencontrerait. Puis, ils se rendraient tous les trois au restaurant de l'hôtel et passeraient une bonne soirée, et se coucheraient tard et tout recommenceraient comme aujourd'hui. Malgré sa migraine, il se mit à sourire, c'étaient vraiment de chouettes vacances. Décidant de se rendormir, il se retourna alors pour prendre plus de place quand soudain, sa main heurta quelque chose de doux et tiède. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux.

_Mais voila j'ai ouvert les yeux  
Et par malheur on était deux_

_Je rêvais de vivre sans toi  
Mais tu étais nue sous mes draps_

Sirius fit un bond prodigieux et sortit du lit, nu comme un vers lui aussi. Son mal de crâne monta d'un cran lui arrachant une grimace. La luminosité, le changement rapide de position et la surprise n'avaient fait qu'augmenter sa migraine. Il fixa avec étonnement la personne allongée dans son lit. C'était une jeune femme, une très belle jeune femme même. Elle dormait à poings fermés, sa respiration calme et régulière soulevant sa poitrine dans un lent mouvement. Sirius eu du mal à déglutir. Que faisait-elle là ?

Aux vues de la situation, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit dans ce lit… Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir emmené dans sa chambre… Il était impensable qu'il arrive à se souvenir de son prénom. Le jeune homme soupira.

« C'est pas vrai… » murmura-t-il agacé.

Il avait horreur de ça. Non pas d'avoir des relations avec des femmes, non bien sur que non. Peu lui importait aussi qu'elles soient plus âgées, ou étrangères ou encore qu'il ne les connaisse que depuis quelques minutes, non cela ne le dérangeait. Ce qui l'ennuyait en revanche s'était de ne se souvenir de rien.

Il se baissa pour attraper son caleçon qui gisait à ses pieds et l'enfila à la hâte, puis il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du fauteuil qui faisait face au lit. Il se laissait lourdement tomber dedans. Il fixa la jeune femme endormie

_  
Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi_

_« Je ne suis qu'un salaud »_ pensa-t-il en posant son menton dans sa main. Il ne se souvenait même pas de son prénom, il n'avait même pas cette politesse. Bien sur, il ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il avait retenu le nom de toutes les maîtresses qu'il avait pu avoir depuis qu'il avait découvert les joies de l'amour, mais au moins, tous les lendemains, il avait été capable de les saluer dignement. Ne serait-ce que pour leur expliquer qu'elles n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une fille de passage pour lui, une fille qui ne compterait pas plus que toutes les autres, il n'avait pas envie de s'attacher.

Il se mit alors à contempler l'endormie. Elle était très belle, il ne pouvait que le constater. Mais il avait beau essayé, il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Rien du tout. Même pas la plus petite once de sentiment ne le traversait alors qu'il la regardait. Elle était attirante, point à la ligne, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Elle était tout simplement le genre de fille avec laquelle il aimait prendre du bon temps, et Merlin sait si cela lui arrivait souvent… James lui avait souvent dit qu'il devait arrêter ses conneries et se ranger, qu'il se mette à chercher la fille qu'il lui fallait… C'était facile pour lui de dire ça ! Il avait trouvé sa Lily ! Il l'avait toujours eu sous la main !

_J'aimerai crier que je t'aime  
Je crois bien que j'ai un problème_

Sirius soupira. Bien sur que dans un monde parfait, il se mettrait en quête de sa Lily à lui. Une jeune femme dont il tomberait amoureux et avec qui il vivrait un bel amour… Bien sur qu'il aurait aimé avoir une femme à aimer, à aimer vraiment. Mais, il ne vivait pas dans un monde parfait. Loin de là. Lui le premier n'étais pas parfait… Il savait pertinemment et depuis longtemps déjà qu'il n'était pas capable de faire comme James. Il savait, et il en était intimement convaincu qu'il n'était un homme capable de rendre une femme heureuse. Pas comme James qui lui faisait tout son possible et même plus, rien que pour voir Lily sourire. Lui n'était pas comme ça. Il était beaucoup trop égoïste pour faire passer le bonheur d'une femme avant le sien. Il s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tomber amoureux.

_  
Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi_

Oui, cela fait longtemps qu'il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un homme à femmes. Il ne s'imaginait que comme un homme destiné à prendre du bon temps avec elles, leur accorder le plaisir qu'elle viendrait chercher au creux de ses bras. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais un homme rangé, il ne serait jamais l'homme d'une seule femme…

Il n'était pas aveugle. Il savait très bien que ce genre de comportement n'était pas très glorieux. Mais il se fichait de ce que pouvait penser les autres. Et même s'il savait qu'il faisait du mal aux femmes avec qui il se comportait ainsi, honnêtement c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues savaient à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Il ne leur avait jamais promis un amour exclusif et éternel. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si toutes se faisaient des films en faisant des projets sur la comète et se voyait déjà comme celle qui le ferait changer et à qui il passerait la bague au doigt !

_Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues  
C'est pas facile à dire mais ...  
Je m'en fous_

C'est à cet instant que la jeune femme se réveilla. Sirius ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il se contenta de la regarder s'étirer, féline et provocatrice. Il la vit se redresser sur ses coudes et le fixer. Un large sourire naquit sur son visage.

« Coucou toi » souffla-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

_Avec horreur dans ton sourire  
J'ai lu l'amour et le désir_

« _Merde »_ se mit à penser le jeune homme. Il voyait très bien ce la jeune femme voulait. Ni plus, ni moins que ce qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement fait cette nuit. Il grimaça légèrement. Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Son mal de crâne de le motivait pas plus que ça… C'est donc sans ciller qu'il la regarda se mette à quatre pattes sur le lit et s'approcher d'elle à la manière d'un chat qui cherche sa proie. Elle le fixait d'un air gourmand, Sirius se contenta d'esquisser un faible sourire.

« Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air coquin.

Sirius se contenta d'hausser les épaules. A ce moment précis, il ne savait même plus ce dont il avait envie ou pas. Il était incapable de dire s'il avait envie qu'elle continue ses avances ou qu'elle s'en aille…

« Ca ne fait rien… On va arranger ça ! » murmura-t-elle d'un air amusé en quittant le lit pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Sirius se contenta de soupirer et de fermer les yeux. Alors qu'elle laissait courir ses mains sur son torse nu, il réalisa qu'il venait de faire son choix… Il avait envie qu'elle parte.

_Alors en fermant les paupières  
J'ai aussi éteint la lumière_

Il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur les siennes et sa langue s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer mais il n'avait pas envie de la faire arrêter non plus, il restait là, passif, les yeux toujours clos. Il la sentit s'asseoir sur lui et se coller contre son torse nu. Elle sentait fermement la poitrine de la jeune femme se plaquer contre son corps tandis qu'elle approfondissait le baiser. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans une longue explication comme quoi il ne voulait pas… Il préféra céder…

_  
Je n'ai cédé à tes caresses  
Que par fatigue et par paresse  
_

Il empoigna alors la taille de la jeune fille et la souleva en même temps qu'il se levait. Il la transporta jusqu'au grand lit et l'allongea dessus sans douceur. Il n'était pas brutal, mais pas spécialement prévenant non plus. Les yeux toujours clos, il commença à répondre sans plus d'enthousiasme aux avances de sa partenaire.

_Et je n'ai connu le plaisir  
Qu'en t'entendant enfin dormir_

Sirius était allongé sur le dos et fixait le plafond. La luminosité était différente, tout paraissait plus clair, plus éclatant. La matinée devait être bien avancée. Ses yeux étaient désespérément ouverts. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et pourtant il aurait aimé. Au moins cela l'aurait empêché de penser. Il aurait voulu dormir pour pouvoir s'abandonner à ses rêves et ne pas avoir à réfléchir à toutes ses questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Toutes ses interrogations, tous ses doutes qui l'envahissaient. Il se tourna un peu sur le côté et son regard sur le corps de la jeune femme endormie de l'autre côté du lit. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas de son maudit prénom ! Il grogna et se redressa dans le lit. Il n'avait pris aucun plaisir à faire ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses gestes avaient été mécaniques, informels, impersonnels… la seule chose qui lui faisait plaisir dans cette situation, s'était que la jeune femme dormait et que par conséquent, il n'avait pas à se soucier d'elle. Ni lui parler, ni lui rendre de compte. Cette jeune femme lui était totalement indifférente et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de faire semblant qu'elle avait compter ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour lui. Il se leva alors, toujours nu. Il prit le chemin de la salle de bain, s'y enferma et se glissa sous la douche.

_Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi  
_

L'eau chaude lui coulait sur le corps, délassant ses muscles. Il se sentait mieux et plus détendu comme si cette eau qui glissait sur lui entraînait dans son sillage tous ses soucis et tous ses doutes. Il ne savait plus combien de temps il était resté ainsi, immobile et trempé, il ignorait également combien de litres d'eau s'étaient déversés sur son corps. Il aurait tant voulu noyer les pensées qui le hantaient.

_J'aimerai crier que je t'aime  
Je crois bien que j'ai un problème  
_

De fil en aiguille, ses pensées dérivèrent sur la jeune femme qui avait passé la nuit avec lui. Le souhait le plus cher était que d'ici à ce qu'il sorte de là, elle soit repartie sans demander son reste. Il espérait que comme lui, cette jeune femme n'avait cherché qu'à passer une nuit agréable. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas été assez stupide, ou ivre pour avoir fait des promesses qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de tenir. Il espérait qu'il ne lui avait pas, comme à la plupart des autres, servi son baratin habituel : amour, passion, première fois qu'il ressent quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un… Ces concepts faisaient recette pour les garçons qui comme lui voulaient convaincre une jeune femme de se montrer câline…

_Je ne t'aime pas  
C'est plus fort que moi  
Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues  
C'est pas facile a dire mais ...  
Je m'en fout_

Sirius se mit à soupirer une nouvelle fois et c'est alors que la vérité le frappa. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ce matin ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait de très nombreuses fois remercié ses partenaires au petit matin et leur disant que ce n'était pas la peine de le recontacter, que de toute façon, il ne les rappellerait pas… Alors pourquoi cette fois c'était différent ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ce matin là ?

Ce matin là, il se détestait. Il se détestait de s'être mis une fois de plus dans une situation de ce genre. Il s'en voulait de s'être une fois de plus livré à ce comportement goujat. Il était pourtant un gentil garçon. Même Lily le lui avait dit une fois. Il était fidèle en amitié, il était loyal, il était courageux… Alors pourquoi se comportait-il différemment quand il s'agissait des femmes ? Pourquoi éprouvait-il ce besoin de toujours vouloir contrôler ? Pourquoi avait-il toujours aussi peur de s'engager, de se livrer… D'aimer tout simplement. Combien de fois s'était-il promis de faire des efforts et de ne plus se comporter comme il le faisait avec les femmes? Et combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé le matin suivant, une femme qu'il n'avait plus envie de voir blottie contre lui ?... Ce matin, il en avait assez. Ce matin était un matin de trop.

Il referma les robinets, l'eau cessa immédiatement. Il ne se sentait pas mieux. Son mal de tête était revenu. Il n'aimait pas être dans cet état. D'un geste vif, il attrapa une serviette de bain qu'il noua autour de ses hanches. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se rendit dans la chambre en croisant les doigts pour que l'endormie ne s'y trouve plus. Mais la chance n'était pas de son côté. La jeune femme était là, entièrement réveillée, assise au milieu du lit, toujours nue. Elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde gêné. Sirius retint de justesse le soupir qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. La jeune femme le détailla de haut en bas, son regard s'attardant sur la serviette nouée.

« Sexy ! » lança-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

Cette fois, Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Le moment était venu, il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Qu'il lui explique qu'il voulait qu'elle s'en aille et qu'elle n'était rien de plus qu'une aventure d'un soir.

« Euh… Je crois que se serait bien que tu te rhabilles » commença-t-il

_Tant pis si c'est un peu cruel _

« Pourquoi chéri ? » minauda-t-elle « Tu as bien apprécié ce qu'on a fait cette nuit… Je pensais qu'on pourrait prolonger un peu la séance non ? »

_Toutes ces paroles sont consensuelles_

« Non » répondit Sirius

_On ne peut pas passer son temps_

« Quoi ? Mais Sirius ? Tu avais dit que tu voulais passé le reste de ton séjour avec moi ? Tu m'as dit que tu me trouvais magnifique et que tu m'avais remarqué depuis longtemps ! Tu m'as même dit qu'il se pourrait que tu sois en train de tomber amoureux de moi ?! » lança-t-elle presque sans respirer, les yeux empli d'une sincère incompréhension.

Elle ne paraissait plus ni provocante, ni aguicheuse maintenant. Le masque venait de tomber et elle se présentait devant lui en toute sincérité. Sirius pensa nettement qu'il était un beau salaud de lui avoir dit ça. Il n'en pensait pas un mot, il ne l'avait jamais pensé. Il avait juste profité d'elle, de sa crédulité… Il était malheureusement un très bon menteur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« J'ai menti » avoua-t-il enfin.

_A n'avoir que de bons sentiments  
_

D'un seul coup, le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa. Elle devint blême et d'un geste vif attrapa le drap et se couvrit. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de rage.

« Sirius Black ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! » hurla-t-elle

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il l'avait mérité.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire… Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec colère en sortant du lit et en se mettant à la recherche de ses vêtements.

_ « Je ne t'aime pas »  
_

Sirius ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il venait de prononcer ces quelques mots à voix haute. Il vit la jeune femme se retourner vers lui, l'air abasourdi, son soutien gorge dans la main.

« Quoi ?! » demanda-t-elle avec rage.

« _Je ne t'aime pas »  
_

Répéta docilement Sirius. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

« On peut dire que tu ne manque pas de culot ! » s'emporta la jeune femme dont les larmes de rages coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. « Et dire que comme la Reine de Connes je t'ai cru quand tu me parlais d'avenir ! J'ai cru à tous ces mots d'amour que tu m'as susurré à l'oreille ! Tu es vraiment dégueulasse ! Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ! » s'emporta-t-elle

_ « C'est plus fort que moi »_

« Plus fort que toi ?! Mais tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ! » hurla la jeune femme qui venait d'enfiler sa robe « Tu voudrais que je te plaigne en plus ?! C'est quoi ton problème Black ?! »

Sirius était vraiment désolé pour elle. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire tous ses doutes et toutes ses interrogations qui le pesaient. Il aurait aimé pourvoir partagé avec elle sa crainte de n'être jamais rien d'autre qu'un cœur sec impossible d'aimer… Il décida d'essayer.

« _J'aimerai crier que je t'aime  
Je crois bien que j'ai un problème  
Je ne t'aime pas »_

Murmura-t-il d'une voix penaude.

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça Black ! J'en ai marre que tu te foutes de ma gueule ! » hurla la jeune femme.

Elle était maintenant entièrement vêtue et passa devant lui en le bouscula avec colère. Sirius reprit.

_ « C'est plus fort que moi »  
_

C'était la seule justification qu'il pouvait lui fournir… Il en était désolé, mais c'était ainsi. La jeune femme qui se trouvait alors tout à côté de la porte de la chambre se retourna . Ses yeux rougis et haineux charriaient encore des flots de larmes de rage. Elle le fixa un court instant avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce en faisant claquer.

_Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues  
C'est pas facile a dire mais...  
C'est pas facile a dire mais...  
C'est pas facile a dire._

Sirius se laissa alors tomber sur son lit avec un grognement de colère et de dépit.


End file.
